


Come to Bed

by kullenite



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kullenite/pseuds/kullenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen takes a work call during date night, and Dorian isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever smut so please go easy on me, but i kind of love it?? it just kind of happened.

“No sir.” Cullen’s brow was furrowed, deep in thought and concentration. “I agree, sir.”

“No sir, I agree sir, _blah blah blah sir._ ” Dorian flapped his hand like a puppet, his tone mocking. He’d had enough. This was supposed to be their “chill night.” No work calls, no family calls, no going out. Just cuddling under as many blankets as possible and definitely warming things up and moving to the bedroom. Or not, Dorian wasn’t picky as to where he had Cullen. But no, Cullen’s boss _had_ to call, _had_ to talk about the plans for upcoming developments to Skyhold. _Had_ to interrupt “chill night.”

Cullen shot him a quick glare, but quickly his face returned to the business-esque visage it had been. “Definitely, but I’m sure there are ways we can work around that, I can talk with the construction crew if you’d like?” He continued, and all Dorian really heard in his head was “I’m not getting laid tonight. Or ever.”

So he got a wicked idea. The worst idea. He thought quickly, taking in his environment and how quickly Cullen would either get angry with him or hang up the phone. He made a show of it, bringing his hand to his chin, making it painfully obvious he was deep in thought. Cullen’s brow quirked up, and Dorian smirked, holding out a finger as he left Cullen; still on the phone, to go to their bedroom.

“Do your worst, Pavus.” He snickered to himself, looking in the mirror to make sure he looked as sultry as he felt. A few hairs were out of place, quickly fixed. He sprayed on a fresh wash of Cullen’s favorite cologne, and did a quick _switcheroo_ of the undergarments he was wearing. Changing from drab but tight and firm fitting boxer briefs to something a bit more.. primal. After redressing himself, he deemed himself worthy of the act he was about to put on. Or take off. Didn’t matter to him, long as Cullen hung up that damned phone.

As he walked back into the living room, he passed by Cullen, seemingly ignoring him. He swayed his hips purposefully, noting Cullen’s muffled cough as his ass left his view and entered the kitchen. This might be the worst part, not getting to see the look on Cullen’s face. He did so love to know what the man thought of his body, knowing they were all good things. But it didn’t detract from what he was about to do. He chuckled, Cullen didn’t know what he was in for.

Dorian poured himself a glass of wine, swigging some of it for courage, and then sauntered back into the living room. He put on his most demure eyes, swaying his hips as he walked towards the couch. Cullen was confused, and unfocused, good. He set his glass down on the coffee table, even in his lustful state he consciously set it on a coaster. That coffee table was expensive, dammit.

“Sir, I completely agree,” he paused, looking Dorian up and down. He knew that look. “I have a couple ideas on that myself, and I’m sure we can discuss it all with Rylen on Monday.”

Dorian simply ran his hands through the hair he just fixed, for added effect. He slid his hand down his neck and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one. Revealing more and more of that caramel skin that Cullen loved. Cullen was trying so hard to focus on the phone call, but more and more of his attention became devoted to watching Dorian unwrap himself like a gift on christmas morning. Dorian kept up his linear trail down his body, reaching for the buttons of his inexplicably tight jeans. First the buckle, then… ah, there we go. All that was left was to pull them down. The big finale, in his mind.

“ _Uhm_.” Cullen’s cheeks were flushed, but he showed no signs of being angry, save for the glare when he had begun to undo his trousers, but that had quickly turned into lust. “Sir, yes. Uhm. Uhh. Huh.”

Dorian smiled devilishly, turning to where his ass was facing Cullen. He slowly divested himself of his pants, revealing a positively gorgeous pair of knee highs, garter belt and all. All black silk and tiny bits of lace, so much fabric, yet there was so little skin covered. He wiggled his ass directly in Cullen’s face, and was caught completely off guard when Cullen smacked it. The heat that had begun to pool in his abdomen flared, and he was all the more determined.

“Yes, I’m… sure, sir.” He tried so hard to remain professional, it was cute really. “No, no, no. I’m fine, I promise. You were saying?” So Cullen liked this game, yes? All the more motivation to continue.

Pants tossed carelessly aside, Dorian was clad only in his difficult looking undergarments and an unbuttoned shirt. He gracefully nudged one golden shoulder out of the shirt, trying his best to look as sexy as possible. If he was totally honest it felt a little ridiculous, but not ridiculous enough to not do it. He stalked towards Cullen once more, swiftly straddling his lap. Cullen’s arousal was evident, even through the blankets and his jeans. So Dorian grinded against him, earning a barely there growl from deep within Cullen’s chest.

Cullen’s free hand roamed under the thin shirt, covering vast expanses of his brown skin. Dorian moaned lightly and deliciously in Cullen’s other ear after a flick to one of his pierced nipples, and Cullen flushed beet red.

“Sir, I completely understa- _ahh_ -nd.” Another half hearted glare and then, “I am totally focused, don’t worry about me.”

Dorian decided to pull out the big guns. Leaning close to Cullen’s neck, he began nipping and licking down until he reached Cullen’s fully buttoned shirt. He began undoing them, forcing himself to refrain from ripping the shirt off. When the offensive material had been disgarded, he continued, stopping to bite down on a pink, pebbled nipple. Cullen would deny it, but he definitely squeaked. At least a little bit. It was Dorian’s way of yelling “Pay attention to me!”, and it seemed to be working. He kept peppering kisses and bites all down Cullen’s torso, until he was no longer seated in Cullen’s lap, but rather enticingly perched between his knees. Cullen’s eyes had blown wide with wonder and lust, not hearing a word of what Mr. Cadash was saying on the other line.

“Sir, I’m so sorry,” He took a deep breath. “It’s incredibly late, and I find myself exhausted. Perhaps you could email me the details and I can work on them over the long weekend?”

Oh no, he wouldn’t get out of this that easily. He had denied Dorian’s mere existence for over an hour before Dorian took matters into his own hands.

Dorian quickly began to undo Cullen’s trousers, smiling when Cullen’s dick finally bounced free of all the constraints. He had little precious time to perform, so he was rushing. He grabbed it, flicking his thumb over the slit, displacing precum, and swiftly took the head into his mouth. He laved his tongue over it, making obscene noises with his mouth.   
“Sir, I really-!” He bit his lip, and shoved his hand into Dorian’s jet black hair, tugging gently. “I really need to go, can we discuss this- _Ah!_ \- at a later time?”

It was then that Dorian took him fully in his mouth, Cullen’s dick reaching far back into Dorian’s throat, and he swirled his tongue, as best he could, around the thick member. Cullen’s head thumped back against the couch, his mouth agape, but his eyes still locked on Dorian’s. His boss still blabbering on the phone pressed fiercely to his ear. The man really didn’t know when to _shut up_.

Dorian decided then that his work was done, and popped his mouth off of Cullen’s dick loudly. Cullen whimpered, _whimpered_ , eyes strong with need. Dorian wiped his mouth, and began to walk away, but Cullen grabbed his wrist, silently urging him to wait. Dorian could do no such thing, wrenching his hand free, he backed away.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday.” Click.

“ _Amatus_ ,” Dorian purred. “Why don’t you come to bed?”

And with that he sauntered off, ass swaying, all the more emphasized by his scant underwear. He moved quickly, leaving Cullen sitting on the couch flabbergasted. When he reached the bedroom, he heard Cullen’s impatient footsteps, muffled by the carpet of their apartment but still there. By the time he reached the room, Dorian had rearranged himself, having already re-fixed his hair and clothes.

“You are vicious.” Cullen moaned, and Dorian noted that he hadn’t even bothered to put himself back together, shirt still open and his cock still hanging out of his jeans. He pulled him against his strong frame, lips crashing together. Electric, really, the way Cullen could be so disheveled and yet be so seemingly put together.

“You deserved it,” Dorian panted, “Every-- Second.”

Cullen groaned, grinding himself against Dorian, and pushing him back against the bed.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Dorian stopped him. “I’m not done with you yet, you infuriating fool.”

Cullen whined, from everything he had endured tonight, to be stopped yet again. He knew something good was coming. Something so deliciously bad that it crossed the barrier into good territory. He quickly divested himself of all clothing, Dorian eyeing him with malicious intent.

“On the bed with you,” Dorian growled. “On all fours.”

Cullen followed orders, like a good little soldier. Dorian shivered from how open he was, spread out before him, he wanted to ravish him and get this over with here and now. But he knew he couldn’t, he’d ruin all he built up.

“Tell me you want it,” he moaned, massaging one of Cullen’s ass cheeks. “How much do you want this.”

“So _badly_ , Dorian.” He was breathless. “I want you more than anything.”

“Good.”

And with that he spread Cullen further, teasing one finger over his entrance. Cullen shuddered, his hold faltering. “Stay still, amatus.” Dorian scolded, swatting him swiftly. “I have no patience for one who can’t follow directions.”

“Mhmm.” was all Cullen could manage, and then a muffled moan as Dorian’s expert tongue darted over his hole. He continued, nails digging into Cullen’s thighs, as he worked him up. When his tongue disappeared, Cullen whined again, delirious.

“Patience, amatus.”

“Need, I need you, _Doe_.” He panted, “I need you to _fuck me_ , so badly.”

“Hmm. I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Dorian lubed up his fingers, and Cullen’s hole, and slowly inserted one finger. Cullen moaned so loudly, so needy, all for Dorian. Soon it was two fingers, and then three, before Cullen was pushing back on his hand, desperate.

“Cullen, I will stop right now, if you don’t quit that.” He was feeling powerful, holding all the cards. He began taking off his undergarments. “Do you want that?”

“Maker, no.” he whimpered, “Anything but that, Dorian please..”

“Then behave,” he said, and kissed Cullen’s ass.

He gently put on a condom, and applied more lube to his own dick. He pressed up against Cullen, teasing. Cullen tried to push back again, but when he did, Dorian pushed right in. Filling him up quickly, he made quick work of getting to that special sweet spot.

“Yes!” Cullen shouted, “Right there, love, yes! _Mmmph_!”

Dorian kept a steady pace, until he could see stars, and felt that coil in his groin heat up. He lost all control then, seeking only his release. Cullen came quickly, and the tight ring of muscles closing around Dorian’s dick, combined with the heat inside of Cullen, caused him to come soon after.

He pulled out, cleaning them both up swiftly. Cullen rolled over, laying flat on their bed, relaxed and sated.

“Not how I expected to end a call with my boss,” he breathed. “Not sure if I want it to happen more often, or to have this be the one memory I get to hold on to.”

“I don’t appreciate being ignored, amatus.” Dorian said, snuggling up against Cullen’s side in the bed. “You should know that.”

“I do.”

A comfortable silence lay between them for a while until Cullen lifted Dorian’s chin, reaching down to kiss him lightly. “I love you,” he murmured. “You infuriating, immature.. beautifully torturous man.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hang and shout about cullrian with me over on tumblr! www.kullenite.tumblr.com


End file.
